Buon compleanno
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Porque cada cumñleaños se pasa mejor si estás en familia. [Conjunto de historias que iré subiendo por el día de cumpleaños de los personajes]
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueve de septiembre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de su despertador le sacó de su sueño, y lo apagó de mala gana.

Quería seguir durmiendo, no era un buen día. Sin embargo, dijo que iría a animar al estúpido friki del beisbol en su partido, y se lo había prometido al décimo.

No podía fallarle.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se deshizo de las sábanas y se levantó de la comodidad de su colchón.

Se encaminó hacia la pared que tenía en frente, la cual tenía en ella un calendario. Tachó con un rotulador rojo que había tomado de una cómoda cercana.

Nueve de septiembre.

Su cumpleaños.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia, nunca había sido un hermoso día después de que el secreto de su familia se desvelara. Había pasado todos sus cumpleaños desde entonces en la completa soledad y no iba a ser diferente.

Nadie sabía acerca de su fecha de nacimiento —por lo menos él no lo había dicho— y la única que podría recordarlo era su hermana, quien había viajado a Italia, asi que era improbable que le felicitaran.

Estaba acostumbrado, y ya no le importaba demasiado. Al menos pasaría el día en compañía de sus dos amigos, aunque antes muerto a reconocer al friki del beisbol y la espada como amistad.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una rápida ducha.

En cuestión de quince minutos, ya estaba totalmente listo para salir de su apartamento. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba calzándose para irse, llamaron a su puerta.

Abrió con algo de sorpresa, la cual se incrementó al ver a dos personas muy conocidas al otro lado.

—Buenos días, Gokudera-kun —sonrió el castaño al verle.

—Hola, Gokudera —saludó el beisbolista con su habitual expresión.

—Buenos días… —devolvió el saludo, aun asombrado por su presencia ahí.

Miró su reloj. No, no había sido impuntual. Habían quedado a las once en el instituto y recién eran las diez y media.

—¿Estás listo? Tenemos que irnos si quiero llegar a tiempo —dijo Yamamoto.

—Hemos pasado por ti un poco antes para ir juntos —añadió Tsuna, respondiendo a su pregunta sin saberlo.

Con un rápido asentimiento, entró para coger las llaves de su hogar y salió de nuevo.

Los tres hablaban por el camino acerca de la importancia del partido de Takeshi, dado que era la final del campeonato de verano.

Ambos le animaban a su manera, siendo el de cabello plateado más brusco, diciéndole que debía ganar o le daría una buena paliza por decepcionar al décimo.

Gokudera olvidó su sensación de nostalgia debido a la fecha. Agradecía tener a ambos a su lado, asi no se sentiría tan solo aquel día.

Sabía que, de haber sabido que era su cumpleaños, los dos le hubieran felicitado, regalado algo y seguramente hubieran montado una fiesta. Sin embargo, él no quería nada de eso.

Con su compañía y su amistad estaba más que conforme.

—¡Ánimo, Yamamoto! —gritaba Tsuna desde las gradas, sacando a la tormenta de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió al ver a todos los miembros de la familia ahí, cada cual apoyando a la lluvia a su propia manera.

Y aunque se sorprendió al ver a la nube y las nieblas en el lugar, le restó importancia, pues seguramente hubieran sido traídos gracias a la insistencia del cielo.

Tsuna podía ser muy convincente.

Miró el lugar donde se desarrollaba el partido, curioso por saber cómo iban.

Estaba bastante reñido. El resultado era algo desfavorable para el equipo de Yamamoto, y era ya la terminación del encuentro. Debían hacer una carrera entera en un solo lanzamiento si querían la victoria.

Y el siguiente bateador no era otro que la estrella del equipo, en el cual todos confiaban.

En efecto, era Takeshi.

Un repentino silencio se hizo en el lugar cuando el bateador se posicionó, sintiendo la tensión en el aire, una que era natural al tratarse de una final tan disputada.

El joven tenía su típica sonrisa despreocupada, pero el de cabello platino notó que estaba nervioso. Su bate temblaba y sus orbes brillaban con indecisión.

No era para menos, pues el lanzador era uno de los mejores de la prefectura, y aspiraba a las nacionales. Su tiro era realmente certero y potente, lo que hacía vacilar a cualquiera que tuviera que batear su bola.

Si seguía así, iba a fallar y definitivamente no quería caras largas en el día de su cumpleaños.

—¡Estúpido friki del beisbol, concéntrate! —exclamó, levantándose de su asiento y atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¡Si pierdes te daré una buena paliza, recuérdalo!

Tras sus palabras, el azabache se relajó y su sonrisa despreocupada volvió. No podía decepcionar a sus amigos, que habían ido a verle con el propósito de felicitarle por su victoria, no en ese día.

Tras unos tensos minutos, el lanzador inició el tiro.

Se anunció el primer strike.

Con más confianza, la segunda bola salió del adversario.

Supuso el segundo strike.

En aquel momento todos se encontraban en una tensión absoluta. El resultado entero dependía de aquel momento, dependía del bateador.

Si Yamamoto acertaba, no solo tenía que darle, sino hacer un home run para dar la carrera que lograría conseguirle la victoria.

Si fallaba, todo su esfuerzo y el de sus compañeros se vería frustado.

El lanzador estaba sonriente, ya lamiendo su triunfo. Su mano enguantada jugaba con la pequeña pelota blanca, degustando la ansiedad del azabache, quien debía estar sumido en la desesperación.

—¡Friki del beisbol, quitale la maldita sonrisa del rostro! —Hayato le reprendía al ver que tenía la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera admitiendo su derrota.

Sin previo aviso, la pelota fue lanzada hacia Yamamoto, quien seguía cabizbajo.

Nadie esperó la reacción de la lluvia, quien alzó inmediatamente su rostro y bateó con fuerza.

Ninguno pudo reaccionar ante la sorpresa que supuso la repentina acción, cuando el joven soltó el bate y echó a correr, pasando por las bases con suma rapidez.

Para cuando lograron salir de su ensoñación, Yamamoto ya estaba de nuevo en su posición inicial, con el corazón latiéndole de la emoción.

El pitido anunció el final del partido, y entonces el equipo de Takeshi —tras unos minutos de asimilación— empezó a celebrar su victoria, alzando en volandas a su estrella.

La tormenta se dejó caer en la silla de plástico, exhalando todo el aire que había retenido. Ese idiota le había preocupado por un momento, aunque antes muerto que admitirlo en voz alta.

A excepción de Mukuro y Hibari, todos se alegraron por la lluvia, lanzando vítores desde su lugar, los cuales este correspondió con una radiante sonrisa mientras hacía el signo de la victoria.

—La próxima vez que hagas algo así —habló Gokudera, una vez se encaminaban hacia el restaurante del ganador, quien portaba su trofeo—. Te juro que bajo y te doy una paliza ahí mismo.

—No volverá a pasar —rió despreocupadamente la lluvia—. Pero gracias, me has apoyado mucho.

—No sabía que eras tan bueno animando, Gokudera-kun —alabó Tsuna, sacando un leve sonrojo al aludido.

—¡Eres bueno al extremo, cabeza de pulpo! —exclamó el sol.

—¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de césped? —amenazó al oír el sobrenombre.

—Venga, venga, calmaos —intentó relajar Yamamoto, posicionándose en frente de la puerta de madera que daba acceso a su restaurante.

Cuando la deslizó, el interior se encontraba completamente a oscuras, hecho que sorprendió a la tormenta.

Sin embargo, todos los demás pasaron con total naturalidad al interior, haciendo que el de cabello plata arqueara una ceja.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, con el propósito de seguirles, cuando de repente se hizo la luz.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —fue el grito unísono que salió del interior, impactando a Gokudera.

Era una fiesta magnífica, con globos, comida y adornos por todas partes.

Pero lo que más ilusionó al joven fue la presencia de todas aquellas personas allí.

Se encontraba su familia entera —inclusive nube y nieblas, aunque el primero se matuviera alejado— como también Dino y sus subordinados, acompañados de los Millefiore. Nana, Fuuta, I-Pin, Shamal, su hermana —con gafas para evitar sus dolencias— los miembros de la CEDEF, los ex-arcobalenos... ¡e incluso los Varia!

—¿Creías que no lo sabíamos? —sonrió Yamamoto al ver su cara de asombro—. Dio la casualidad de que coincidía con el partido, pero estaba planeado desde antes.

—No podríamos no saber cuando es tu cumpleaños, Gokudera-kun —dijo Tsuna alegremente—. Somos familia, después de todo.

—¡Es cierto al extremo!

—¡Felicidades! —volvieron a felicitar la mayoría, y Hayato no pudo evitar que sus orbes verdes se empañaran.

Definitivamente, ese nueve de septiembre era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doce de septiembre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared, de brazos cruzados. Solo a ese payaso se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró, abriendo sus orbes rojizos cuando recordó la estúpida idea de Cozart, quien parecía haber convencido bastante bien a su amigo rubio para que accediera.

De hecho, en primera instancia, parecía una locura, pero lo absurdo era que les estaba saliendo bien. Demasiado bien, pues tenían de su parte hasta el mismísimo terror de toda Sicilia, el terrorífico Alaude.

Aún se preguntaba cómo ese par de idiotas habían logrado convencer a semejante hombre de unirse a su empresa y que este hubiera accedido. Aunque bien sabía que no había sido nada fácil, pues él mismo había tenido que curar sus heridas varias veces.

Más tarde reclutaron a un sacerdote. Oh, pero no uno cualquiera. Era un boxeador, quizá el mejor de Italia, que se había retirado debido a un incidente de gravedad en su carrera.

Era insoportablemente gritón, al máximo. Parecía mentira que ese hombre pudiera dar misa en una iglesia.

Luego, sabe Dios cómo, lograron que un aristócrata se uniera a su causa. Nada menos que un noble, aunque tenía la sospecha de que Elena había tenido algo que ver en ello, pues se había dado cuenta de las miradas lascivas que lanzaba al cabeza de melón.

Le tenía harto con su maldita risita y sus ilusiones.

Luego reclutaron a sus filas a un chico demasiado joven y caprichoso, un niño mimado. No entendía la decisión de unir a ese enano, pero como siempre, no quisieron escucharlo.

Después estaba el sonrisitas japonés maniático de la flauta. Oh, ese era el que más odiaba. Su despreocupación y su alegría ante todo era una de las cosas que más le enfurecían. ¿Acaso no podía darse cuenta de que había cosas por las que ponerse serio?

Nunca lo admitiría, pero en el mes que llevaban conviviendo juntos, ya los apreciaba. Aunque sus personalidades distaban, había aprendido a congeniar con ellos.

Suspiró. Lo peor no eran los que Giotto y Cozart habían llamado "guardianes", entre los cuales le había incluido. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Lo preocupante era que su insensato amigo de la infancia se estaba metiendo en un mundo bastante turbio sin pretenderlo, y empezó a darse cuenta demasiado tarde para evitar que entrara de lleno.

Y lo mejor, nótese la ironía, es que no era capaz de abandonarlo, pues el rubio sabía como hacerle sentir la persona más despreciable del mundo con solo una mirada.

Volvió a suspirar mientras observaba el anillo que hacía poco más de dos días le había sido entregado. Esos dos le habían dicho que ese metal prendía fuego, y no se lo habría creído de no ser porque el mismo lo había encendido por arte de magia, junto a los demás.

Las llamas de los anillos eran de diversos colores, y la suya en concreto era roja.

Según le habían dicho, era la llama de la tormenta. Encajaba con su carácter indomable.

—G, ¿qué haces aquí, a oscuras? —sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el causante de su dolor de cabeza, su payaso amigo—. Hoy es un espléndido y maravilloso día.

Se tomó la libertad de cruzar la habitación y correr las cerradas cortinas, haciendo que la luz del sol entrase repentinamente por la ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con ese pelirrojo? —G no cambió su postura, pero entrecerró los ojos debido a la iluminación.

—¿Es que no sabes el día que es? —cuestionó divertido Giotto, mirándole con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se puso un dedo en el mentón, recordando la fecha.

—Doce de septiembre —dijo al cabo de unos instantes. Su amigo asintió.

—No me digas que lo has olvidado —dijo conteniendo la risa.

—¿Olvidar qué? —cuestionó molesto por la expresión.

—Anda, sígueme —rió finalmente, saliendo de la habitación.

Fuera por curiosidad o por cualquier otra cosa, la tormenta le siguió entre los pasillos de la mansión hasta culminar su caminata frente a una puerta conocida para el pelirrojo, el salón de fiestas.

¿Estaba celebrando algo? ¿Por qué razón?

—Menos mal que tienes un buen amigo como yo —le dijo Giotto mientras abría las puertas café claro y dejaba ver el interior del cuarto.

Su expresión fue de completa incredulidad al observar semejante banquete, digno de un rey, en el lugar. Era impresionante, pero no se comparaba a la sorpresa de los que estaban ahí presentes.

Todos aquellos insoportables con los que tenía que convivir —aunque en el fondo los apreciase—, se encontraban ahí. Cada uno a su manera, claro, como lo decía el ejemplo de Alaude y su lejanía, pero allí al fin y al cabo.

El maniático de la flauta sostenía una tarta y en cuanto le vieron, una exclamación unísona, sin contar las evidentes excepciones, resonó:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, G!

Rio levemente al ver que ellos habían recordado algo tan banal que él mismo había olvidado por completo.

—Somos tu familia, aunque no estés muy de acuerdo —sintió como las manos del rubio se posaban en sus hombros por detrás, en gesto amistoso—. Nunca nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños, aunque tú lo hagas.

Se permitió sonreír ampliamente.

Serían unos insoportables y definitivamente le sacaban de quicio pero, como bien dijo su payaso amigo, esa era su familia.

Los únicos que recordarían aquella fecha tan banal y hacían de ella un día importante con su sola presencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Bien, algo atrasado peeero aquí esta. ¡Feliz cumple G!**

 **Jejeje, bueno, espero que os haya gustado n.n**

 **¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **Au revoir~. Nos leeremos pronto~.**

 **[PD: No me di cuenta de que no lo subi aqui y si en Wattpad XD.]**


End file.
